Currently, a navigation device for use in automobile is directly built-in an instrument panel, or is bought by a user additionally. For a navigation device additionally bought by a user, it is generally required to fix the navigation device with a mounting bracket. It is common to fix the mounting bracket on a windshield by a suction cup, and to electrically connect the navigation device to a circuit system of the automobile by a connection cable so as to provide power supply for the navigation device.
It is inconvenient to install and receive the mounting bracket, and the long connection cable will not only interfere with people's vision, but also it is easy to make activity be restricted. Therefore, it is required to make an improvement.